


Honey Pot

by Savorysavery



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bigender!Libra, Cunnilingus, Other, Queer!Tharja, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Honey Pot

**Honey Pot**

A Tharja and Bigender!Libra Fanfiction

By Nagone

 

* * *

 

 **Summary:** You’re sweet as honey.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Oral Sex

 

 **Prompt:** Libra/Tharja, cunnilingus

 

Prompt from the FE Kink Meme tumblr.

 

* * *

 

 

Tharja was sweet as honey.

 

The moisture between her legs was sticky, coating Libra’s lip in a shiny layer of fluid. Libra lapped at it eagerly, hands pressed against Tharja’s pale thighs, manicured nails digging into the creamy flesh.

 

“L-Libra,” Tharja managed, hips bucking hard against their waiting mouth.

 

Libra pulled back, licking their lips. “Yes, my darling?”

 

“I…I’m afraid I’m going to…” she motioned towards her crotch, face turning a charming shade of pink.

 

“I’m sorry,” Libra began, hips rising teasingly into the air. “I’m afraid I don’t,” they paused and flicked their tongue out, elicting a sharp squeal from the Dark Mage, “ _understand._ ”

 

Libra chuckled, pressing their face back into the dark curls of Tharja’s vulva. The sweet, intoxicating scent of her filled their nose, urging Libra’s eager tongue to lick faster. Tharja’s body responded beautiful, legs spreading, clitoris throbbing. Her hands pulled at her nipples, twisting and turning them hard, body winding tight, like a coil.

 

“L-Libra,” Tharja whimpered, dark eyes snapping shut. Libra pressed her hips down, nails digging in as they sucked harder, faster, whole mouth involved in the very act of devouring Tharja.

 

Suddenly, Tharja’s climax came, and she rode it hard, body spasming, moans echoing in the air. Libra bucked hard against the sheets and they joined Libra in orgasm, fluids sticking to their thighs.

 

Both slumped back onto the bed, and Libra crawled up close to Tharja, wrapping their arms around her. “Tharja?”

 

“Yes, love?” she nuzzled closer, and Libra’s hand traced down her side.

 

“Would you like to go again?” Libra’s voice dropped, deep and husky. A shiver ran through Tharja, and she felt moisture build between her legs, her sex reawakening.

 

Tharja turned, dark eyes bright with mirth. “But of course, Libra.”

 

 


End file.
